


奶啤必须含酒精

by withme4love707



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Bondage, Guide/Sentinel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withme4love707/pseuds/withme4love707
Summary: “我这栽，分明可是自愿的，周老师可别凭空污人清白呵。”
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	奶啤必须含酒精

一圈绕一圈，一层覆一层，雪白衣物贴上手腕变为无声却温和的束缚。哨兵在这种细枝末节的地方总意外地固执而谨慎——即使此时此刻孟鹤堂通过精神连接感受到，他的思绪确是泡在醉意与情欲中的。  
一路拉拉扯扯下两人身上的衣料都所剩无几，裸露肌肤相擦便更轻易地擦出暧昧火花。谁知在向导准备褪去人内裤时，哨兵竟出人意料地凭借身体素质抢先一步按住他的手，并且用早就准备好的衣物把他原本四处煽风点火蠢蠢欲动的手绑在了身前，与半挺的性器排在一排一同心有余而力不足。

孟鹤堂有点哭笑不得，流氓耍到一半却被喊停，人生第一次有种被捉奸与怀疑性能力的迷之失落感。

“孟、孟哥。”兴许是酒精的扰乱，周九良罕见地结巴起来，却在可怜兮兮地唤了一声好哥哥后弯弯眉眼，露出一个狡黠的笑。  
向导淡似远山与薄雾新雨的眉微微皱起，像凝聚了无数不可言说的情绪。周九良凑过去眷恋地吻了吻那眉峰，再检查了一下向导手上结的结实程度后方才满意地自己接上刚才的事把内裤脱去，露出颤颤地站立着的性器。

“我可没觉得你不行响哥。”他岔开双腿，于是其间再精彩纷呈不过的世界便堂而皇之大张旗鼓地被呈现在了向导面前。灼灼目光注视下周九良依然泰然自若，低垂着眸子漫不经心般说道：“孟鹤堂，孟老师，你这么好看，活该你栽我手上了。”

“我可不会让你那么容易如愿的。”

说着，他毫不迟疑地把手伸向下方的静静潜伏的洞穴，缓慢地揉了揉穴口后和着指尖冰凉的油一同挤入尚且拥挤的甬道。

孟鹤堂清晰地听见自己吞口水的声音。他有些口干舌燥地舔舔嘴唇，左右活动了一下手腕。卧室里唯一的光源是床头柜上的台灯，因此男人的大半身都嵌在阴影和身后柔软的被子里，光影黑白衬得他眸色更加深沉。  
他看见台灯洁白的光徐徐流过哨兵白皙的皮肤，像是奶啤一样白得诱人也醉人，而他素来只与琴弦和扇骨相亲的纤长手指正努力地在自己穴口探入第二根扩张的手指。他的男孩好像博物馆里大理石雕刻的维纳斯，半裸的躯体看似神圣而遥不可及，然淫靡摩擦内里的手指却成了把他拉下神坛的审判。

小穴很快习惯了来自身体主人的入侵，渐有黏嗒嗒的水声响起，而完全挺立的性器顶端却孤单地涨立着，只因小孩过于沉溺于触碰甬道内硬韧位置的前列腺带来的刺激感，而疏于照顾另一只手下顶端逐渐渗出液体的器官。首次触及那处时周九良不可自抑地哼了出声，触电般的快感迅捷地延展到全身，可他自然而然地继而回忆起向导喷洒在他耳边的鼻息，甜蜜而温软的话语和轻轻碾咬他乳尖的酥麻感。

麻烦了。  
想被他亲，想被他咬在腺体上然后让浓郁的信息素淹没，想被他按着插入——周九良闭了闭眼，再抬头时目光已然投向看似无动于衷的上位者——当然，不看他下半身是可以这样认为的。  
有始有终的精神提醒他要坚持着把穴内扩张至足够的宽松与柔软才结束，但他已经无法忍耐了。手指拔出来时发出噗的一声轻响，哨兵把手指上累下的液体尽数涂抹在向导坚挺性器上，朝着扬起眉毛的男人笑了笑后开始缓慢细致地用指尖描享其上每一根青筋的走势与形状，像欣赏一件艺术品。

孟鹤堂心中第十二次浮起想直接把束缚的布料暴力撕开的念头。  
他心里的烦躁同时也完美地被哨兵感知到了。周九良用一次从顶到根部的快速滑动结束了手上的动作，向前挪动方寸改为半跪的姿势，近到孟鹤堂能看清男孩翁动的睫毛与脸颊上的红晕。

他轻声喃喃，说哥我输啦，我还是想要你。

然后哨兵扶着向导的性器，对准穴口毫不迟疑地插入，扭动腰肢缓缓地向下坐去。  
穴口不完全的扩张果然并不使它在最松软的最佳状态，穴肉紧紧包绕像裹上一层保护套，微弱但无法忽视的疼痛混合着容纳的满足感使周九良有些痛苦地咬紧下嘴唇。他一边对抗着地心的吸引缓速下坐，一边颤抖着手解开他亲自束上的错误选择，释放欲望与快慰。

一圈又一圈，一层又一层，坐到最底端时刚好能让这场较量的赢家把双手挣脱出来放在他腰间扶住。那一瞬间孟鹤堂清晰地感觉到两手间柔软的躯体立马瘫软下来，哨兵委委屈屈地把后背拱起俯身埋头进他肩窝，扭了扭腰部让自己的身体能更好地吞下那根肉棒。

孟鹤堂终于还是笑了，遵从本心轻轻拍了一下对方压在自己大腿上的两团雪白的臀肉。  
“你夹哥夹这么紧，是想要让哥好好帮你把下面的小嘴操开么？”

已经夹住了性器的臀部再被拍打带来的刺激与快感是无法比拟的，周九良鸣咽一声，眼中再一次笼上雾气。他抬眼看了看温和笑着的向导，用低到模糊的声音哀哀地念：“鸣……  
哥……”  
“嗯？”  
哨兵最终还是没好意思说出口，只能在精神链接里告诉他：操我。  
得到命令的向导眉开眼笑，“得令。”

孟鹤堂使了与刚才如出一敬的力道，坐起身换把坐在自己身上的小孩按在被褥里。天旋地转世界倒置，只有身下快感是唯一依仗永不改变。  
男人终于取回的主动权此刻开始发挥作用，他在哨兵的双腿自行环上腰间后狠狠地整根拔出性器再整根捅入，大开大合地履行着几秒钟之前的承诺。被贯穿一样的恐惧与要然涌上心头的快感与已经微乎其微的疼痛迫使周九良惊叫出声，只是尾音没控制好，成了一句变调的呻吟。  
“嗯啊…….太深了，不行……”周九良大幅地喘着气，下意识地伸手揽住好哥哥的脖颈，换来一个安抚性的吻，而情迷意乱之下那条灵活的舌便自由地涌入充满周九良的口腔，逼迫他发出粘腻的鼻音。

孟鹤堂已然通过链接共享了他脑中的欢偷与渴望，因此这句反对他置若罔闻，又深深顶弄几次后拔出性器，把并没有用尽全力抵抗的哨兵翻了个身，然后再次轻而易举地入侵，并在穴口进去些的、他俩都已熟捻的硬处捅弄起来。往里送的时候湿软穴肉便盛情地紧紧握住他欢迎他，抽出时又死命绞住挽留，这点倒是和这句身体的主人一模一样呵，向导轻轻地想道。  
湿淋淋的水声和肉体的撞击声一同响起，渐渐与胸口砰然的心跳重合，像鼓声擂击敲打着漂浮的灵魂。与此同时那早已无法忍受的性器也被有技巧的抚摸，向导的手指圈成环状在铃口附近上下摩擦束刺激敏感之处。  
周九良不再压抑自己的喘气声——即使它们大都变调成动听婉转的曲折小调。生理性的泪水混合汗液滑落，快感浪潮一样快要到达顶峰，哨兵在两个人粗重的喘气间隙不断地胡言乱语着，一会呼喊哥哥名讳，一会鸣咽着要坏掉了，一会只是没有意义的音节乱序，情感丰富得前所未见。

马上要高潮的那瞬间，向导终于一口咬上他后颈，腺体被犬牙刺穿涌出浓郁甜腻的奶味，完完全全不留缝隙地淹没整个房间。前后刺激下性器再也承受不住，快感累积到难以言喻的程度便一举爆发。窒息感伴随坠落感攥住心头，而来自向导精神触梢的安抚反倒使性器前端的小眼一股一股流出液体、又被温热掌心接住的触感更加切实可闻。  
孟鹤堂把沾满晶莹精液的手抬到他嘴边。周九良于是抬起眼乖巧地伸出舌头，细致地舔舐他的指缝与掌心，舌身软软地卷着那被纯白欲望玷污的手指吞吐，好像试图再次吸收他几小时前才饮下的啤酒里的酒精—-嗯，哥哥说是奶啤，那就是奶啤了。

向导再次把瘫下去的哨兵翻身成正面位，在把依然很硬的性器插入之前怜惜地摸了摸下面那张不知疲倦张开索求更多的小口。他亲吻了哨兵高潮后舒服地眯成一条的眼，喃喃地说道：“我这栽，分明可是自愿的，周老师可别凭空污人清白呵。”

谁叫加了酒精的奶啤味道太诱人呢。


End file.
